


Rainbow Skies

by the_quiet_void



Category: Celtic Mythology, Faerie Folklore, Original Work
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Erotic, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Faerie Realm, Folklore, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Magical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Nymphs & Dryads, Party, Romance, Sensuality, Sexy, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_quiet_void/pseuds/the_quiet_void
Summary: At a party, a mysterious woman catches the eye of Alex, the main character. There is something about her that draws Alex in. She is allowed into a world not for any human being.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Rainbow Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Alex, the main character, is a lesbian disaster that gets the attention of the fairy queen herself, Titania. Titania is sexy and alluring at the party, and Alex follows her to another world entirely.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The music shook the room as people on the dance floor grinded against one another in a strangely beautiful rhythm. Dancing isn’t my thing, so I lean against the wall holding a red solo cup with something that burns with every sip. The warmth is like a burning orange flame curling in my stomach.

Without warning, looking across the dozens of bodies, we lock eyes. She is rolling her hips against some man with his shirt off, and his hands are digging into her hips. She winks at me with eyes that seem to shift from all colors tinted pink from the overhead lights. The diamond pupils morphed into hearts.

My heart began to race as my eyes trailed down her body. 

Her curly hair spiraled down her waist in tendrils. The longer I looked the more things I saw woven into the impossible strands of midnight black. Pieces of gold and jewels tied into it couldn’t compare to the miles and miles of unblemished, bronzed skin. Only flower heads and leaves woven together across her body covered her. They couldn’t be real, but they looked as if they were growing bigger and brighter every second, new flower heads blooming from the vines.

Suddenly, she turned to the man and whispered something in his ear while looking at me. Then she made her way over to me, and the guy stared after her, seemingly under her spell. His mouth stayed open in an 'o'. 

I straightened as she leaned against the wall and looked at me through long lashes. Up close she appeared to be even more perfect. I could smell the roses and carnations adorning her skin. I felt my face and ears flush.

Without warning, she looks deep into my eyes as hers flash rapidly. I go to step back, and she grabs my arm with inhuman strength. She laced her hand through mine and pointed at the door. I nodded, not an ounce of hesitation. Plus I kind of liked her grabbing me like that.

She pulled me out the front door and led me down the street until we came to a small park. She smiled and dragged me over to the pond. I let out a yelp, as she shoved me in. I expected to be in a foot of ice cold water, but opened my eyes bright lights and beautiful music under a giant canopy of moss on roots. 

This was not like a human party. The music sounded like a harp, smooth and sonorous. Not to mention the many different creatures moving through the room. They all looked so 

There were elves with pointed ears and eyes as dark as infinity. Some had long, platinum blond hair with fair skin and a sinewy frame, while others had dark skin and long dreadlocks tied up with a stockier frame. They were easy to tell apart because they looked human if humans had been born from angels. Alien beauty by the ton.

Everything here felt slightly off. A gnome with an axe on his shoulder and swirling tattoos on his buff arms looked at me. I gasped at the rows of shark-like teeth. A sprite flew past me, and I saw her mouth open wide with rows of needle sharp teeth.

Before I got too caught up in the creatures moving around us, the girl grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face her. She looked even more otherworldly here. 

My hand immediately went to her mane of black hair and she cooed as a pair of antlers grew from her head and dozens of flowers grew in her hair. Some opened up and glowed, while others seemed to drip a sweet smelling sap. It made me want to run my hands along her hips and thighs. I couldn't help but lose some of my humanness, especially in a place like this. I craved the darkness lurking in the roots of this ancient place.

She stared at me as she unlaced her top, flowers falling to the ground as if they were never held together. I looked away, blush creeping across my face and neck. I peeked downwards and saw the vines crawling across her hips. She moved to the spot directly behind me and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

“Want a taste, lover?” Her voice was honey and spice in my ear. I shivered as she ran her hands across my hips.

She seductively wrapped herself around me and brushed her fingertips across my breasts. I only had on a crop top and shorts, so I could feel her bare nipples against my back. My breath hitched.

As I started to sober up, something else started to take over that I couldn’t quite explain. I felt some animalistic itch at me. I wanted to dance, then steal away to an alcove and make out with the girl with antlers and rainbow eyes. She saw the hunger deep in my raging blue eyes and grabbed two flutes from a passing pixie.

“What’s your name?” I asked, as I took it and saw the galaxies swirling in it.

She winked. “Titania, but you won’t remember it. Take a drink, baby.” She downed hers, and I took a sip. It tasted of something from my childhood that I could no longer remember. It was sweet with a hint of cinnamon. I downed the rest of it.

Titania set the glasses on a table nearby and pulled me to the dance floor.

-

Sunlight streamed in through a window. I cracked my eyes open.

Fuck. My head hurts like a bitch. 

I groped around on the table for my phone but only felt a piece of soft paper. Unfolding it, I read:

Last night was the best I’ve ever had, my little Daughter of Eve. Come play with me again sometime.

~T

I blushed. I need to find out what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Leave kudos if you liked it and comments/questions if you have any! I really appreciate anyone that reads anything I create!!
> 
> Have a fantastic day/night!


End file.
